


Герда

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: А понимала его лишь одна собака.





	Герда

Выхоленная овчарка с громким лаем бросилась навстречу своему хозяину, игриво и радостно размахивая в стороны хвостом. Мужчина, едва заметно ухмыльнувшись, легко потрепал ее по холке и пару раз провел рукой по большой умной голове. Собака проницательными карими глазами глядела на своего хозяина, и, уловив его неважное расположение духа, склонила голову набок. 

\- Не сейчас, Герда, - вздохнул он и медленным шагом прошел к выставленному на веранде плетеному креслу, рядом с которым стоял аккуратный натертый воском журнальный столик. В центре столика стояла тонкая ваза с белой лилией, любезно подаренной ему горничной, старающейся во всем доме навести безупречный порядок и облагородить каждый миллиметр этого по-мужски скупого жилища. Впрочем, она преуспела. 

Мужчина откинулся назад и глубоко вздохнул. Сегодняшний день оказался для него настоящим испытанием: чертов Мюллер взвалил на него все обязанности, то увещевая повышением до штандартенфюрера, то угрожая понижением вплоть до унтерштурмфюрера, но ни угроз, ни обещаний своих он не выполнил. Эта черта Дыбы раздражала многих, но никто, разумеется, не осмеливался и слова сказать, боясь оказаться подвешенными на собственных кишках. 

Герда слабо заскулила. 

\- Schweig! – беззлобно прикрикнул он на нее и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по окаменевшим рукам и ногам медленно разливается тепло, а усталость, к которой он, казалось, так привык, сковывает его железными доспехами. 

И эта женщина. Белокурая, со светлыми глазами, с ненавистью, неистово плескавшейся в них, хрупкая – и невероятно страстная, дерзкая, отдающаяся без остатка, знающая о том, что в этом концлагере ей не выжить – и потому отчаянная. Он безразлично отправил ее в газовую камеру, надеясь выжечь из памяти этот порочащий его проступок: спать с этой швалью, и даже не во имя удовлетворения собственных потребностей! Вопиющее недоразумение и непозволительная податливость! 

…но швалью-то она и не была. Ее били, ее пытали, о нее прижигали бычки тлеющих сигарет, но она всегда терпела. Ни разу она не попросила о пощаде, ни слова мольбы не вылетело из ее плотно сомкнутых алых губ, на которых запеклась кровь. Смерть была для нее… освобождением? Она надеялась попасть в газовую камеру, она, в порыве нежности, лаская его шершавыми ладонями, заглядывая в глаза, бормотала что-то по-русски и по-немецки, умоляла закончить все ее мучения одним своим распоряжением. Не это ли слабость?.. 

Герда, обиженная равнодушием хозяина, слабо гавкнула и подошла к мужчине, тыкаясь влажным прохладным носом в его бледную руку, подкидывая ее себе на голову. 

Не открывая глаз, он добродушно ухмыльнулся самому себе и вновь потрепал по голове собаку. Герда легла возле кресла и закрыла глаза. 

Ветер легко коснулся его лица и скользнул под рубашку. Поежившись, он порылся в кармане пальто и извлек помятую пачку сигарет. Осталось всего лишь три штуки – нужно оставить на завтра, только вечером дадут норму, а спекулянтов сейчас не сыщешь днем с огнем: немецкие сигареты все больше стали походить на смесь травы с навозом, а другие просто не завозят из-за страха быть отправленными в лагеря. 

Эсэсовец непривычно быстрым жестом зажег сигарету и глубоко вдохнул прокуренными легкими дым. Где-то под кожей разлилось тепло, оно начало циркулировать по каждому сосуду, разливаясь по телу приятной волной – схожей примерно с той, которая накатывала на него с каждым прикосновением той странной светловолосой женщины. 

Очередной легкий порыв ветра скользнул по его аристократическому лицу, и, подобно змее, обвился вокруг шеи. Сполз к столику, слегка потрепал страницы газеты, доставленной сегодня утром. О новостях, преподносимыми журналистами, он не знал ничего – они в корне расходились с тем, что происходило на самом деле, - но и желанием узнать не горел. В его душе уже совсем не осталось места привязанностям и хотя бы вялому интересу к чему-нибудь: только лишь Герда, преданная и верная, готовая разорвать глотку кому угодно, прошедшая фронт, была единственным существом, заслужившим его расположение и симпатию. Она его понимала – по-своему, по-собачьи примитивно и в перерасчете на свои собственные ощущения, но понимала. Это он ценил больше всего: в целом мире не осталось никого, кто хотя бы попытался докопаться до его мыслей – не тех поверхностных, которыми фонтанирует эта арийская молодежь, но другими, не связанными с войной, болью и порабощением. 

Его понимала собака. Да еще та девушка с небесно-прозрачными глазами, заправски курившая его тяжелые сигареты…


End file.
